esamirfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Church of Aloia dioceses
The Church of Aloia is the state church of Aloia. It is divided into ecclesiastical provinces, led by an archdiocese with suffragan dioceses. There are 17 archdioceses and 41 total suffragan dioceses. The borders of ecclesiastical provinces mostly follow state lines. The exceptions are the province of Zumbrota, which includes northern suburbs of Zumbrota in Wessex and the province of Christchurch, which includes the state of Oberlin, a state which has historically been a stronghold for the Presbyterian Church of Aloia and other free church movements. The Archbishop of Uppsala is the spiritual leader of the church. * Archdiocese of Breslau ** Diocese of Grunberg ** Diocese of Oppeln * Archdiocese of Chicago ** Diocese of Lisbon ** Diocese of Peoria ** Diocese of Rockford * Archdiocese of Christchurch ** Diocese of Canterbury ** Diocese of Plymouth in Wessex ** Diocese of Solingen * Archdiocese of Copenhagen ** Diocese of Aarhus ** Diocese of Esbjerg ** Diocese of Odense * Archdiocese of Danzig ** Diocese of Königsberg * Archdiocese of Fargo ** Diocese of Grand Forks * Archdiocese of Galveston-Matagorda ** Diocese of Cape Canaveral ** Diocese of El Campo * Archdiocese of Gavle ** Diocese of Marieby ** Diocese of Sandviken ** Diocese of Vilhelmina * Archdiocese of Gothenburg ** Diocese of Kalmar ** Diocese of Visby * Archdiocese of Halle ** Diocese of Augsburg ** Diocese of WIttenburg * Archdiocese of Helsingfors ** Diocese of Borga ** Diocese of Vilhelmina * Archdiocese of Konza City ** Diocese of Garden City ** Diocese of Manhattan ** Diocese of St. Francis * Archdiocese of Minneapolis ** Diocese of Owatonna ** Diocese of Plymouth in Minnesota ** Diocese of St. Cloud ** Diocese of St. Paul * Archdiocese of Oklahoma City ** Diocese of Denver * Archdiocese of Onegaborg ** Diocese of Pitkaranta * Archdiocese of Oslo ** Diocese of Bergen ** Diocese of Trondhjem * Archdiocese of Nyen ** Diocese of Noteborg * Archdiocese of Prague ** Diocese of Brunn ** Diocese of Troppau * Archdiocese of Refugio ** Diocese of Paccha * Archdiocese of Reykjavik ** Diocese of Akureyri ** Diocese of Torshavn * Archdiocese of Riga ** Diocese of Tallinn * Archdiocese of St. Louis ** Diocese of Champaign-Urbana ** Diocese of Edwardsville * Archdiocese of Saint Petersburg ** Diocese of Danzig in Pomerania ** Diocese of Dortmund-Düsseldorf * Archdiocese of Sacramento in Sonora ** Diocese of Albuquerque * Archdiocese of Salt Lake City ** Diocese of Bonneville ** Diocese of Nevada * Archdiocese of San Andreas ** Diocese of Mariposa * Archdiocese of San Antonio ** Diocese of Pueblo ** Diocese of San Acacia * Archdiocese of San Francisco ** Diocese of Arcangel ** Diocese of Buenos Aires ** Diocese of Islamorada ** Diocese of Santa Victoria * Archdiocese of Sinope ** Diocese of Athenai ** Diocese of Trapezous * Archdiocese of Tajo ** Diocese of Niwot ** Diocese of Sacramento in Tajo * Archdiocese of Uppsala ** Diocese of Erikskrona ** Diocese of Karlstad ** Diocese of Orebro ** Diocese of St. Bonifacius-Torshalla * Archdiocese of Zumbrota ** Diocese of Red Wing ** Diocese of Rochester